Tee Shirt
by i-can-see-the-stars
Summary: Seth had quite the habit of taking Roman's shirts.


For Roman, one of the pros of traveling with Seth was that he liked to take clothes. It was oddly adorable, seeing him wandering around backstage or in the hotel room with a slightly baggy shirt on, and having the knowledge that it was his. Just like right now, Seth was curled up in the passenger seat, facing Roman, who was driving. The very best of it was Seth trying to deny it. He knew that Roman knew that it was his, yet he always tried to fight back.

"This is mine." Seth mumbled, letting out a small yawn.

"Then why is it so big?" Roman asked, casting a brief glance in Seth's direction.

"Got the wrong size. Happens, big man."

"Yeah, big man, big shirt, that's mine."

"It is _not_.." Seth grumbled, giving Roman's arm a weak swat before settling back into his seat, dozing off a few minutes later.

Roman just chuckled. As stubborn as he might be, Roman loved the smaller man. Whether as a friend or a brother or something completely different, the raven-haired man adored Seth with all his heart, and he was almost completely certain the other man felt the same way. Over the better part of a year and a half, they'd crossed lines that no one else had ever crossed. One of those lines, obviously, was clothes-stealing. How Seth managed to sneak the first shirt, or any shirt for that matter, escaped Roman, but the two-toned man's sneakiness was impressive. He had taken at least four of Roman's shirts in about two months, and Roman had only gotten two back. He was in no rush to get them back, though. Seth looked better in his shirts than he probably ever would anyways. They were easier to get off, too, but that was another story.

* * *

><p>For Roman, one of the cons of traveling without Seth is that he never got his shirts back. The two-toned man was in possession of three of Roman's shirts (big man could've sworn Seth only had two), and Roman didn't see fit that he asked for his shirts back. If Seth wanted to give them back, he'd give them back, simple as that. Roman didn't see that happening any time soon, though. They avoided each other at almost all costs. There wasn't any tension, no, just an unspoken sadness that both could feel. It was like a fog, thick and dark and scary and enveloping any and everything around it. Passing each other in the hallways of whatever arena they were in, they could both feel that heavy, suffocating fog-o-sadness. Roman felt betrayed, Seth was remorseful, and both were unaware of the other's feelings.<p>

Seth knew he had to give Roman his shirts. After all, it was the right thing to do.

_Right?_

Seth didn't know. All he knew was that he felt like shit and Roman probably wanted nothing to do with him. It was strange for Seth to think of that. _Roman wanted nothing to do with him._ For almost two years, they'd always been together, and Roman was always there for Seth. And now he's just...not. _There's a first time for_ _everything_, Seth mused, _maybe this is it_. Seth wanted to keep the shirts. If he was losing Roman, at least he could have a little keepsake. Or three. They didn't take pictures or do any of that lovey-dovey-coupley-shit, so the two-toned man decided he was owed this much. He put on a shirt that almost fit him, so he could only imagine how ridiculously tight it was on Roman. He was dead-set on it being like it had been the past three weeks at RAW, he and Roman not even interacting unless completely necessary.

And he was right.

They passed each other once, Roman going one way and Seth going another, just like they had for three weeks. What hadn't been happening, though, was Roman stopping and turning around.

"Is that my shirt?"

Seth almost stumbled. _Almost_. He turned and looked at Roman, and he couldn't help but smile sheepishly at the amused look on the big man's face. He didn't look like he wanted to beat Seth's face in, so that was good. The two-toned man decided to make the most of what he was getting, considering he probably wasn't gonna get much else from Roman.

"Nope." Seth fought back a smile. "This is mine."

"Then why is it so big?" A dark eyebrow raised, full, pink lips curling into a small smile.

Seth just shrugged. He wasn't sure how he ended up standing directly in front of Roman, whether it was of his feet's own accord, or maybe Roman's, but they were quite simply chest-to-chest, only their crossed arms separating them. Seth's arms dropped to his sides, as did Roman's, and the smaller man took that as some kind of sign. He leaned in, and for a split second, he though Roman would stay put.

Boy, was he wrong.

At this point, a punch in the face would've felt better than this. Never, ever, in their year-and-a-half of fucked-up whatever they were, had big man denied Seth of a kiss. Even when he was angry, he would let Seth's lips press against his un-responding ones. Seth never thought of this happening. Roman turned his head, Seth's lips grazed over a smooth cheek, and both let out heavy sighs.

"Seth..."

"I know." Seth bit his bottom lip and looked down. "I'll, uh, give you your shirts back, the next time we see each other."

Apparently, that day was full of surprises, because Seth certainly wasn't expecting what he got. He was waiting for a 'yeah, alright,' or 'whenever's good for you,' or even a silent nod, but a kiss was not anticipated. Of course, it was just a kiss on the forehead, but Roman's lips were still on Seth's skin, and his big hand was still on the back of Seth's neck.

"Keep 'em."

That was all Roman said before he let go of Seth and walked down the hall, back in his desired direction.


End file.
